


White Chocolate Treat

by Rachel_Nightwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Nightwriter/pseuds/Rachel_Nightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Blaine’s birthday, Sam decides to give his best friend a taste of White Chocolate with a lap dance. And maybe things go a little out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from lauraperfectinsanity.

„Anybody! Sh. Listen up.” Tina closed the door from the choir room and hurried to the other one to close it, too. Sam looked up from his phone game. The hell was going on? Mr Schue wasn’t here yet. Blaine wasn’t, too, but he had left school after lunch for some medical check-up.

Tina sat down and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

“All ideas for Blaine’s birthday party are welcome! Who got ideas?”

Marley and Unique started talking about a cake. Jake suggested going to a go-cart race but Tina dismissed it with a hiss.

Sam didn’t know they were throwing Blaine a birthday party, thanks for updating him! He went down to the others.

“A box full of bowties!” he said.

“This is not about presents”, Tina said.

“It’s what we do for the party”, Unique nodded. “Balloons!”

“Uh! I know!” Tina exclaimed with a dirty grin. “We’ll get him a stripper. I mean, it’s only fair. He hasn’t gotten any action since Kurt left him and that was _ages_ ago.”

“You just want to look at a naked dude”, Ryder said.

“If any of the girls want to look, too, then that’s fine. But this is for Blaine”, Tina said. “I’m just being a good friend.”

“Uhu.”

“Nice idea, girl, but let’s stay realistic. Do you know how much strippers cost nowadays?” Unique asked. “Too much even if we all decide to work a full week at McDonalds.”

Everybody looked disgusted. Luckily they had Sam. Before he could think it through (not thinking about things was his most valuable gift) he said: “It’s okay, you don’t have to beg. I do it.”

Not just the girls stared at him. Eventually Artie cleared his throat.

“You want to strip in front of all your friends… for your best friend? Who thinks you’re hot...?”

“Duh, what would be the point if he thinks I’m ugly?”

“I think what Artie wants to say is… Isn’t that kind of… provoking?” Marley tilted her head.

“No. What Artie wants to say is: Are you out of your mind, Sam? Blaine would fall in a coma if you gave him a lap dance”, Tina said.

“A sex coma”, Sam grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Unique clapped her hands. “Girls. He wants to do it so who are we to talk against it? Blaine will like it, and everybody is happy.”

Mr Schue came in so Tina gave them the time for a party planning meeting after school. When the group dissolved Ryder, who clearly thought Sam couldn’t hear him, mumbled to Jake: “No one can tell me Sam’s completely straight.”

“So what?” Sam said. Ryder and Jake turned their heads to him and Ryder blushed.

“It’s just… you… it’s gay”, he said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “At least I’m not homophobic like other people here.”

“I am not –”

“Guys! Are you listening?” Mr Schue interrupted. Sam sat down and pretended he was listening while he was secretly trying to remember his best stripper moves.

-

It has been a while. Sam still knew how to do a body roll but it wasn’t as smooth as it used to be anymore. He stood in front of his mirror and practised. Shirtless, of course.

He would put some oil on himself. And cologne. What should he wear, though? He didn’t have stripper clothes that could be torn off with one pull. And how much would he undress, anyway? Would Blaine want to touch him? Duh, of course he would. Blaine wanted to do him ever since… well, some time. But he never did anything. In fact he pretended to be straight most if the times. Or asexual, whatever.

Was it strange that they were best friends with that sexual tension in the room? Maybe a bit. But not really. Sam liked attention, Blaine liked male bodies. It was a perfectly balanced give-and-take relationship, right?

Right. Back to the question how he would do it. Jump out of a cake. Sam hovered on the ground and jumped up. Hands in the air? Nah, too much. Better put them on your waist. Yeah. Wait, he’d have to be fully dressed first. Or… wait! He’d burrow a police uniform. First he’d be on the party like Blaine’s best friend and everything, then he’d leave and change just to walk in through the front door and pretend to be an upset police officer.

It was role playing, it was as simple as that. Sexy role playing. Then he’d unbutton his shirt and place Blaine’s hands on his abs. Oh, he would love it. Maybe he’d put some cream on himself and Blaine could lick it off.

Yeah. Sounded like the _best idea ever_.

Sam grinned and started writing a list of things he needed to prepare.

-

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Blaiiiiine… Happy birthday to you!”

The whole room cheered. Someone threw confetti in the air and after the song everybody hurried to congratulate Blaine. He wouldn’t stop grinning and looked like a puppy that had fallen in a dog food can. Or something like that.

Of course Sam had already congratulated Blaine earlier. He couldn’t resist pulling him in another hug and then let other people have their fun, too.

“Don’t drink too much”, Marley said.

“What? It’s just one glass of champagne”, Sam said. Of course he didn’t drink too much. He couldn’t. He was too nervous about his big performance later.

One and a half hour later Tina dragged Sam aside.

“Okay, start it now or he won’t be able do remember it tomorrow.”

“He’s not that drunk!”

“Well, anyway, start it now.”

Sam hurried upstairs. The party took place in Unique’s house simply because her parents were gone for the weekend (and had allowed it of course). He had put the uniform in the guest room and when he was ready changing he sneaked out.

Standing at the front door he took a deep breath. Shit, maybe he had drunken too much after all because he actually had butterflies in his tummy. Back in Kentucky he just had been sick before he’d gone on stage. Of course it was different here because he was with his friends. He was safe.

He pulled his hat down so that Blaine wouldn’t immediately see it was him, took his police stick and rang the doorbell.

Unique opened the door and spoke very loudly.

“Oh! Is there something wrong, officer?”

One last time Sam pushed his urge to laugh aside and then he was completely in working mode.

“Yes! The music is _way_ too loud. Who’s responsible here?”

“Blaine Anderson, he and only he.”

“Well, well, well. I’m gonna need to speak to him.”

When he entered the room people (yeah okay, girls) started to applause and cheer. Blaine looked startled. When Tina pushed him in a chair he ripped open his eyes and shook his head to her. He actually wanted to get up again but Sam put his stick on his chest.

“Not so fast, Mr Anderson” he said with a perfectly disguised voice.

“I… no… this is a mistake…”

“Is this your party?”

“Well, kind of, but…”

Sam took his stick back and with his other hand lightly pushed Blaine against the chair. Blaine tried to look at his face but Sam quickly turned around. He let the stick circle over his head and threw it to Tina who stood at the side now. She was caught off guard and stumbled backwards and Sam was very proud of his acting skills that made him stay totally serious at that sight.

Sam rotated his hips, turned back to face Blaine and opened his shirt. The music and cheering went right into his blood and made it so much easier to go on. Before he knew what he was doing he hovered over Blaine and body-rolled him.

“Sam? What…?” Blaine looked at his face so Sam pulled away the hat and threw it into the crowd. Marley caught it. Now Blaine’s eyes were open wide and he didn’t move at all.

“Yeah. We figured you might like it”, Sam said. He took Blaine’s hands and placed them on his abs. Just like he had imagined. Someone whistled.

“I… uhm…”

“Take off my shirt.”

Blaine’s face was red like tinsel on a Christmas tree by now but he went into action. His hands ran up and then over Sam’s shoulders, taking the shirt with him. Sam took it off, stepped back and let it circle over his head. This time Unique was the lucky girl who got it.

He danced around so that everybody could admire his body. Maybe he liked the attention too much but who cared. He presented his bootie to Blaine and then jumped around, hands on his shoulders and bowing to his ear.

“Happy Birthday, Mr Anderson.”

More people whistled. As planned Unique held a spray of cream ready and now threw it to Sam. He caught is with one hand and drew a dirty symbol on his abs. Dirty as in… provocative. As in a dick. And he put a spot of cream on each of his nipples. The spray landed on the ground and Sam stretched out his arms.

“Now, hungry?”

Blaine giggled. “Really?!”

Sam waggled his eyebrows. Wasn’t it the greatest feeling in the world to turn on your (admittedly drunk) best friend?

Blaine placed his hands on Sam’s side and actually cared to make eye-contact before going down on his abs. During it he had his eyes closed and Sam folded his arms behind his own head, grinning to the people around him. They clapped their hands and bawled.

Despite the fact that Blaine was drunk and sexually frustrated he didn’t just lick over it as fast as he could. He savoured it. His tongue moved over Sam’s skin as if he was eating chocolate. White Chocolate. Sam nodded to himself. That’s what he was.

Blaine’s mouth was hot and sometimes his teeth scratched over Sam’s skin. He didn’t lose his grin although it got harder to keep it up and when Blaine eventually got to his nipples and did it there, too, Sam had to gulp. Shit, this was hotter than he had thought. But well. The show wasn’t over yet.

The trick of stripping was to never let it become personal. You showed your customers what you got, let them get a good look and then you went home unaffected. But when Sam took off his pants (he wore a red thong under it, just for the effect of course) and continued the lap dance he couldn’t shake the feeling that this _was_ personal. Even with all the screaming people around them when he met Blaine’s eyes it felt as if they were alone. Sam gulped and kept up the smiling. Keep it up.

When something other than his smile started to come up he retreated and bowed to the crowd.

Blaine applauded too. He clapped and laughed and just wouldn’t stop. Tina hurried to them.

“Sam! Those pants, oh my God! Did Coach Sue give them to you?”

“No, I bought them. I don’t wear underwear anybody gives to me. And uhm… I need to get on my clothes now.” He pointed upstairs, his other hand protecting his crotch from more glances. Strange enough, as soon as the lights went on he didn’t want people to look at him too closely.

“Honey, oh, honey.” Unique was the next who kept him from getting dressed. At least she pressed his shirt into his hand.

“Saahaaam. Why did you… oh my God.” Blaine still laughed. “In the beginning I thought it was a real police officer! Oh my God!”

Should Sam start to worry? He exchanged a look with Unique and she got all empathetic.

“I think this is how the coma begins.”

“Blaine, are you okay? Was it too much?” Sam cowered in front of his friend and laid a hand on his knee.

“Naaah. Definitively not too much. You…”

Blaine ran a hand over Sam’s chest and it wasn’t an innocent touch. Sam shivered.

“Uh, oh, someone needs to stop drinking”, Unique said.

“Who? I don’t! Oh, Sam!” Blaine sighed and his eyes went even further down. Okay, that was enough. If Sam would have known… oh wait. He had known Blaine would go nuts and want to fuck him. And he had liked the thought but… those looks now? Yeah, too much.

Sam got up and took on his shirt.

“I’m going to change”, he said to Unique.

“Yeah, better do that before he rapes you.”

“Sam, where are you going?”

“Upstairs.”

“Can I come with you?”

“No.”

Blaine pouted. Sam laughed at it. Even drunk and lustful Blaine still looked cute.

“You know what? If you drink a few glasses of water the time until I return will be very short.”

“Okay.”

“Watch him until I’m back”, Sam commanded Unique and hurried upstairs.

-

Ten minutes later Sam was back at the party. He looked out for Blaine and Unique, saw the latter and groused at her because she had let Blaine go.

“I turned around one second and he was gone!” she defended herself.

Sam found him in the kitchen in front of the fridge. The door stood wide open and the light shone at Blaine, who just stared into it. Sam chuckled and leaned against a cupboard, arms crossed.

“Something interesting in there?”

“Huh?” Blaine slowly turned his head and frowned at him. “Sam?”

“Yes. It’s me. And I’m not in the fridge so let’s…”

“I want to eat something!”

“Okay. What?”

Sam faced the fridge and took out a sandwich. Blaine shook his head. Sam offered him a banana (who put bananas into the fridge?) but he declined. Next he didn’t want a sausage.

Sam moaned. “You’ll eat… this now. Come one.” He grabbed a bowl of fruit salad, closed the fridge and pulled Blaine to the table where they sat down.

“Can you feed me?”

Sam’s just cooled down erection awoke again. He shook his head.

“You’re drunk, lets…”

“That’s why I can’t eat myself. Saaaam.”

Blaine left his chair and tried to sit on Sam’s lap. Despite knowing better Sam let him and threw his arms around Blaine’s waist. The black haired boy bluntly touched his face and Sam leaned away from it.

“Blaine.”

Blaine giggled. He took the bowl of fruit, opened it and put some pieces into his mouth. Some fell down, though, and Blaine giggled again.

Okay. Rule number one for the next party: No one was allowed to give Blaine alcohol.

“Why aren’t you drunk, too, Sammy? We can be drunk together.”

“No, someone has to watch out for you.”

“Ooooh. You’re so nice. And cute. Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, Blaine.”

“But do you _looove_ love me.”

Sam gulped. He stroked over Blaine’s neck as he continued his meal.

“Let’s talk about this another time, okay?”

“So we’re not going to kiss tonight?”

“Blaine, for heaven’s sake!”

“What?” Blaine pouted, grinned and pouted again. He slightly moved his bootie and Sam wondered what he had done. He just had wanted to strip for Blaine not turn this into an affair… or had he?

“If you’d be drunk, too, we could…” Blaine giggled and leaned to his ear. “Take each other’s clothes off.”

Sam bit his lip to get that image out of his head. It wasn’t really helping that Blaine sat on his boner and continued to move oh so slowly against it.

“See, he thinks you’re his sex toy now. I hope you’re happy”, Tina said. She sat down opposite to them and grasped the fruit box. Blaine didn’t mind, he let his head lie on Sam’s shoulder.

“Come to think about it you do look happy”, Tina said.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“No.” She put a piece of grapefruit into her mouth and watched Blaine. Eventually her eyes widened.

“Oh my God is he… Is he grinding against you!? Euw! Gross! Get a room!”

She got up and threw some pine-apple pieces at them. From the other people in the room nobody even looked up.

With one thing Tina was right. As good as it felt Blaine should stop. Sam laid a hand on his chest to guide him back.

“Not now, not here, okay?”

“We can go upstairs.”

“Oh… tomorrow you will so _die_ from embarrassment”, Sam said. “I should document it for posterity.”

He got out his phone and started filming Blaine, who had moved on to eating the fruits that lay on his lap. When he saw Sam’s camera he smiled and waved.

“Heeeeeey! How are you? I love you!”

“Who are you talking to?”

“The people who will watch this. Sam, I’m drunk, not stupid. I know what you’re doing.”

Sam turned the camera around to pull an impressed face at it. Then he directed it at Blaine again.

“Do you want me to say dirty stuff so you can blackmail me tomorrow? Not working, ha!” Blaine grinned.

“What if I promise we go upstairs if you say it?”

“Oh. Then maybe.”

“Say it.”

“Do you promise?”

“Promise what?”

“Sam! Stop screwing with me!”

Sam giggled. He switched off the phone and put it into his pocket. Then he managed to get up, made Blaine sit back on the chair and brought him a glass of water.

Later he took Blaine home and actually let him sleep in his bed. But Blaine was too tired to try anything and fell asleep immediately.

Sam was not that fast. He lay in the dark, listened to Blaine’s snoring and thought about the evening. He had been scared when Blaine first had looked at him with _those_ eyes but then… Not only had getting this kind of attention from Blaine felt as good as ever but when he had sat on him and… thinking about it Sam got hard again. He’d touch himself but Blaine was lying next to him and that would be weird so he just closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

-

The next morning Sam awoke when his door got closed. He opened his eyes and saw that Blaine crawled back into bed, his hair a mess and his clothes in that he had slept in were wrinkly.

“Morning”, Sam said.

“Oh, hey, morning.”

Blaine lay down on the side and watched Sam.

“So, uhm. I’m not sure if some of my memories are right…”

“Oh, no, they are right.” Sam grinned and even more so when Blaine blushed and threw his hands to his face.

“Oh God. I’m sorry I… or…” He took the hands away. “Or did I forget something? Are we… uhm… together?”

Sam waggled his eyebrows. But he stopped smirking when Blaine’s eyes got even bigger.

“Blaine. Do you seriously think I’d let you make a decision like that when you’re drunk?”

“Oh. No. You’re the perfect gentleman, Sam.”

“Oh, I’m not that perfect.”

Sam looked at the ceiling and thought about Blaine’s ass on his lap. Whoa, no, he wasn’t a gentleman at all.

“I guess I owe you an apology”, Blaine said. “I was… pathetic, really.”

“No, Blaine. It’s my fault. I gave you a lap dance and I knew it would turn you on. I knew it and I wanted it.” Sam felt his cheeks getting hot so he preferred not to look at Blaine right now. The ceiling was fine, too.

“I planned it. I imagined what you’d do to me and… Stupid as I am I didn’t stop once in my tracks to think about why I wanted it.”

“So…” Blaine cleared his throat. “Why did you?”

Sam shrugged. “Guess… because you’re hot?”

Blaine didn’t answer. Sam turned his head and met his eyes and the hotness from his cheeks flooded further down. But he held Blaine’s eyes as he moved closer and turned to the side to face him.

“Hot enough to consider kissing me?”

Sam gulped. “Definitively.”

He put a hand on Blaine’s neck and leaned forward. His fingers were trembling but he didn’t back out. They kissed, first without moving their lips, then they did exactly that. It was sloppy and hot. Sam moved as close as he could and Blaine did, too, and he didn’t know who had initiated it but eventually Blaine crawled on top of him.

Sam wound his arms and legs around him and looked at the face above him.

“Looks like you finally succeeded getting me into bed”, he said. Blaine laughed. He laid his head on Sam’s shoulder and caressed his chest.

“Sam?”

“Huh?”

“But you erase the video you made, right?”

Sam grinned. “Well…”

“Please, Sam. Please.” Blaine pouted and it reminded Sam of yesterday. He kissed that lush mouth until Blaine responded.

“You don’t… you can’t just do that and think I forget what we talked about”, Blaine said when Sam moved to his ear.

“No? Then… maybe you’ll forget it… now?”

Sam glided a hand over Blaine’s bootie. And he was right, Blaine forgot everything and dove further into the kiss. Sam grinned until he felt more like moaning and forgot everything else.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad to have the help of White Chocolates stripper moves if the outcome looked like this.

The End

 


End file.
